A Gift for Mommy
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A fanfic for Mother's Day! Ash gives his Mom a Legendary Pokemon for Mother's Day, Cobalion! So, these two spend this day to get to know each other! ;) Pokephilia, rated M


**A Gift For Mommy**

**A fic for Mother's Day! :D This certain mommy might just get the best present ever. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" Ash said to her in a cheerful tone! She ran over and gave him a big hug! "Aww, thank you, my little Ashy! How sweeet~!" He chuckled and started rummaging inside his bag. "A have a present just for you! I'm not sure what you would exactly like, so I captured you a Pokemon. I think you will really, REALLY like it! He's a Legendary!" Ash brought out a Master Ball. "Ohh?" Delia wondered what it was. "I choose you!" Ash said, his classical line, as the light slowly faded. Delia gasped in amazement at what she saw; a really big and tall goat-looking creature. "Ash, honey? What is that?" "This!" Ash rested his hand on his leg. "This is Cobalion! A Legendary Pokemon ALL the way from Unova!" Cobalion looked down at her. He bowed his head. "Ohh, h-hi! My goodness, sweetie, how did you manage to get such an amazing thing?!" "Hah hah, don't worry about that, alright? NO offense to Mimey, but he will be a much better Pokemon to hang out with and can protect you better!" Delia stared at him in amazement: he looked so cool to her! "Well, I better get going, Mom. See ya!" Delia waved to him. "Thanks so much, honey~!"

Cobalion rested on the couch with his new master. Instead of concentrating on the TV, she decided to get to know her new friend. "Wow...so are you really a Legendary?" He nodded. "Ohh! How cool!" She started rubbing his chest fur. "Hah hah, so fluffy! Hope you don't mind!" He smiled and shook his head. She kept rubbing it, then gave him a hug. "You're the best gift ever~!" She nuzzled her face against his. He gave her a lick on her cheek, making her giggle. "Oh ho ho, stop it~! Licking and anything ticklish makes me giggle!" Cobalion took note of that. Thinking she's very sweet and cute, he decided to make her giggle.

"Woah!" He pushed her down on the couch, then he started tickling her with his hooves. "Geh hee hee, ga hah hah hah!" She cooked up a laughing fit, trying to push his head back with her arms while kicking her feet, unintentionally revealing her panties. **"..." **He had to admit, he loved that view, slowly concentrating on that more than tickling her. Her thick thighs and the tight-fitted panties...he was honestly getting happy in a _different _way. Finally, he stopped, turning around to conceal his boner. "Hah..hoo..hee hee..." She panted and sat up, wiping a tear from her eye. "Hm? Why did you suddenly stop? And why are you turned around?" She innocently asked, crawling closer to him. He gulped, worrying that if she saw it, she would think he's a pervert. "Hnn, won't tell me? Well then...I'll just tickle YOU until you tell me!" She reached around and grabbed...his dick. **"?!" **He started sweating. She apparently didn't know what she was grabbing, assuming that was his leg. "Wow, hand cupped around your whole leg? They look much bigger, though."

She still kept thinking it was a leg, until she rubbed it. "Ah, oh!" She blushed. Did he get excited when he was tickling her? "Ahhh, so this your _third_ leg, huh?" Cobalion gulped, thinking he's screwed. However, Delia wasn't creeped out or anything. "Don't worry, it's fine." She laid down on the couch, spreading her body out. "Come on, turn around and let's get to really know each other, okay?" He turned around and nodded, excited to get to know her in that way. He lifted up her skirt. She moved her legs around, giving him quite a nice lil show. "Come on~" She winked. He gave her thighs some nice, slow licks while rubbing and sometimes spanking her butt. "Ohh, this kind of _tickling _is nice!" She put her hand to mouth and continued to moan passionately while her body tingled. She was becoming wet in her panties, hoping Coba would "tickle" her there. "C-Cobalion...right here, too..." She touched her panties, feeling the wet spot on her fingers. He nodded and picked her up. He instead laid down and plopped her right on him. He slid down her panties and she could feel his dick between her butt cheeks.

"My...it feels and looks so...energetic and big." Her body felt hotter from the thought of that thing inside her, and she adored that thought. She began moving her hips. **"Uhh..." **He let out a grunt, showing that he could actually speak. "Ahh, did you just talk?" She stared at him, his face only sligtly less red than hers. **"Y-Yes. I possess the ability to speak telepathically. Hah, hah...th-this feels very good, human." **She smiled. "I'm glad." She grinded his dick faster. He let our more grunts of pleasure, pressing his hooves against her butt. **"Human, this feels so grand. My member grinded between your posterior is truly amazing. Hah..." **She clenched his chest fur harder. "Y-Yeah! Your dick feels so good against me. Haah!" He locked her bang in her cheek, trying to surpress the volume of his groan as he came. "Ooohhh..." **"Nnn..."**

Cum stained her butt and thighs. **"I-I'm sorry. I should have gave a warning beforehand." **She giggled and shook her head. "It's fine, really! I don't mind so much..." She caressed his cheek. Even after cumming, he was still unsatisfied, still completely up and healthy. **"If...if it's not rude of me to ask...can we continue?" **His shyness was just so adorable to her. "No need to ask that, sweetie..." She sat up, and inserted his dick in her ass. "N-Never need to a-ask." Her body trembled from the honest pain of such a huge thing inside her. "Hah, hoo, haa!?" Cobalion thrusted into her real hard, not realizing the pain she was feeling didn't have time to cease: it worsened. "C-Cobalion! Sl-Slow down a b-bit, please..." He was pumping his penis inside her at a very speedy rate, it going all the in and lower every second. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his fur. "Haah...hah..n-never mind, y'know. K-Keep...doing it hard."

She's now gotten used to it and tries to match his speed and skill by utilizing the movement of her legs. Her moans and his groans were filled with the pleasure and satisfaction they were receiving/giving to each other. Delia hoped that their noise wouldn't wake up Mimey sleeping upstairs. "Mmm, mmm.." She covered her mouth just in case, feeling she was moaning a little too loud. **"No..." **Cobalion moved her hands away with his mouth. **"I want to hear your voice. I want proof that you like it..." **He brought his head closer and kissed her. "Mmm?! Mmm..." She loved the taste of his surprisingly soft lips, surprising due to him being a Steel type. "Mch, mmm." His tongue overpowered hers, taking over her mouth with his. "Haah.." She opened her mouth for easier access for him while he sometimes slid the tip of his tongue along her lips. He rammed his penis inside her wildly, making her moan real loud inside his mouth.

They broke apart. Saliva coated their lips while dripping down from their tongue down to their chins. "Cobalion...Cobalion..." **"H-Human, I-I'm going to cum...I'll take my-" **"No! Inside, please!" He nodded his head and gripped her butt tighter. **"H-Here I go!" **With one last thrust and a grunt, he shot his cum inside her. "Ahh...this feels so...nice." The feeling of the cum traveling down inside her and the remaining leaking out was a feeling she would love to feel all the time.

"Ohh..." The two were tuckered out from their experience of getting to know each other. After cleaning up, the two happily watched TV while Mimey swept around the room with the broom. "Oh Ash...he gave me the best gift ever, huh?" Cobalion snuggled up closer to her, blushing. **"Hm hm hm. Yes, he did. I'm very thankful to your son." **"Hee hee, me too. He's given me my best friend ever!" Mimey let out a sigh that caught their attention. He felt left out and was especially hurt that Delia said Cobalion was her best friend ever when she just met him. Her and him have been together for years! **"Mr. Mime..." **Mimey bowed as apologies thinking he's getting in their way and sadly turned back up the stairs. Delia realized what she said. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't catch what I said! Please come back here, sweetie!" Mimey looked back at her. **"Mime?" **Delia, and even Cobalion, nodded. **"Actually, nice to meet you. I'm Cobalion. Please forgive me if I made you feel left out. I hope we can become great friends, too." **Mimey smiled and gave those two a hug.

"Hey, make room for Ash!" Ash suddenly said, jumping in the circle. All three of them laughed and continued embracing each other. This day was certainly a Mother's Day Delia will always remember.

* * *

**D'aww! :D Wasn't that just sweet? I hope you guys gave your Mom something today. If not, show her this story as a gift! Just kidding, don't. That'd be awkward. :p Anyways, see ya later!**


End file.
